canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestar Runner
Homestar Runner is the title character in the Flash web cartoon series of the same name. About him Homestar Michael Hal Runner is the terrific star athlete that everybody loves and he keeps it that way through rigorous exercise routines. He wears a blue and red propeller cap and a red shirt with a white star, and doesn't wear shoes, but has blue soles glued to the bottom of his feet. Homestar is tall, slim, fast, and long-legged with large feet that pound away with steps that are both powerful and heavy and light and nimble. He has a speech impediment in the form of a moderately severe rhotacism that causes him "twouble with aw's" and also experiences chronic nasal congestion, which makes his nasal alveolars sound like plosive alveolars. He even appears to have short-term memory problems, as he frequently forgets things he has just done or said and interacting with himself as if he were a different person. He's not completely stupid and has proven to be remarkably clever in the past. Homestar is an earnest character with a pure heart and nothing but love for the rest of mankind, but due to his absolute cluelessness and clumsiness, he has an unbelievably loose grasp on the world around him. He seems to be too dim to realize when people are being mean to him or when he's being mean to other people, since he often unintentionally insults his friends or steps on their feelings and is unable to understand their resulting feelings of anger. As a result of this, Homestar has behaved indignantly at various times, often due to discussions of tender subjects, misunderstanding the topic at-hand or his general ignorance of the present situation. While in this state, he acts single-mindedly and in extreme instances violently and this is often followed by his coming down into an upset and exhausted state. He hosts a game and political talk show called "The Show", where contestants must share their polictical views, recite a list, play a Hollywood Squares-style game, play the "Games" or "Guess The Price" round, answer questions in the "Win Big" category, and get someone to say something coherent, and at the end of each episode, Homestar reminds the audience to "Chant Words Together." Homestar also hosts a morning/tabloid talk show spin-off called "The Show AM", in which the majority of its audience is female and the discussions range from fashion makeovers using simple items around the house such as mustard to angry confrontations among people in dysfunctional relationships. Homestar is also a member of "Team Kneepads" alongside Homsar, in which they play a sport that appears to be derived from basketball, but it uses a football instead. Their team shirts are purple with their number and team name written in yellow, and as their name implies, they wear kneepads. His number on his jersey is 15. Nicknames for him include "Mr. Prancy-time", "Dumbstar", "The Smartest Person in the World", "The H-star", and "The H-star-R." Role in Sabrina1985's media Homestar Runner is happily married to Old-Timey Marzipan and he greatly values their relationship; but on one rare occasion when they once argued because of his cluelessness and clumsiness, he realized that their relationship was in jeopardy, and sprung into a desperate ploy to patch things up, and as a result, he was elated because his plan worked out exactly as he'd hoped for. Since then, they have always stuck together because they really do love each other. They have two children: a son named Gabriel and a daughter named Yumi. The gallery of pictures Homestar Runner and family.png Meeting their female counterparts.png Cast of Homestar Runner.png Team Kneepads.png Homsar and Homestar Runner by ILoveTheFanficCritic.png|Homsar and Homestar Runner drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Homestar Runner by nosyandsmall.png|Homestar Runner drawn by nosyandsmall Homsar and Homestar Runner's new cosplay.png|Homsar and Homestar Runner in their "Peach Repulsa" costumes drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Homestar Runner, the cheat, and old-timey Marzipan by nosyandsmall.png Homestar Runner kissing the cheat by nosyandsmall.png Homestar Runner 2 by nosyandsmall.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists